


童话之夜

by Iam611



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam611/pseuds/Iam611
Summary: 被诅咒的巴里陷入百年沉睡，闪电小队说，只有真爱之吻能让他醒来。莱，闪亮登场。





	童话之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [once upon a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143208) by [barrylen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen). 



“我才不会亲他。”莱没好气地拉长调子，皱起眉头，“你们在说些什么东西？”

所有人都在星际实验室的医务室里，西斯科叹了口气，向他走近一步，但仍在房间另一端，隔开相当一段距离。没人乐意靠近莱纳德，追根溯源也许要怪那枪套里蛰伏的冷冻枪，谁想被冷不丁来一下？

“斯纳特，要是找不到人唤醒他的话，他就死了。”西斯科再次给这位条分缕析。

“也就睡个一百年吧。”莱说。

“没差。”

莱捏捏鼻梁。

据斯诺博士透露（“叫我凯特琳。”），显然，有人和猩红速跑者较量了一番，至于是某种巫师或者使魔法的转化人，他们还不清楚。但不管怎样，这人大概重度沉迷童话故事，并且不是传统黑童话，而是迪斯尼合家欢的那一挂，因为比起喜闻乐见的敲诈威胁，这玩意儿居然诅咒巴里睡个一百年。事实上，说是昏迷才对。除非能得到“命中注定之人的吻”。闪电小队向他透露的差不多就是这些。

——尽是胡说八道，莱理智地想道。命中注定是不存在的，更遑论真爱，但明显巴里的朋友们很吃这一套。那么问题来了——

“你们他妈的喊我干嘛啊？”

“能想到的办法我们都用了。”凯特琳说，“你要知道，你们两个之间一直……有点东西。”

“有点东西。”莱是个没有感情的复读机，他稍微站直了身子，“等等，你们是说，”他睥睨全场，“你们都亲过他了？”

“总要试试吧。”艾瑞丝韦斯特小声说，她坐在巴里的病床边，坚定不屈如莱纳德下定决心不往那儿看上一眼。他一点都不关心这位昏睡的神速者，尤其当他们上身不着寸缕，胸前接着监控生命体征的仪器的电极的时候。

“就几个人，”西斯科说，“好吧，也不少了。”

老天鹅啊。莱的手指敲打着冷冻枪，说出他脑子里唯一能想的一句话：“也许你们知道这是让他得传染病的好方法？”

艾瑞丝对西斯科和凯特琳示意，脸上写着“看吧？”，仿佛早已预知这种走向。

“非要说的话我们是交叉感染。”卡特琳说，西斯科和艾瑞丝满脸写着惊恐，她也瞪大了眼睛。令人细思极恐的与其说是似是而非感染疱疹的可能性，不如说是他们所有人都间接接吻了。莱憋笑失败：“没事，他的免疫系统挺好的——道理你们都懂，我们就不深究这事儿了。”

求之不得。

“行吧，虽然你们说得天花乱坠，但我得走了。”莱说，“使命在召唤，犯罪、抢劫，你们可以理解吧。”

“所以你不打算帮我们了？”西斯科环臂皱眉。

莱哼声：“别开玩笑了，好吗？你和我一样清楚我……做这事是不会有用的，还不如另寻出路叫醒他，嗯？”

他弓起一边眉毛，终于瞥了巴里一眼，他躺在那儿，看着和死了没什么区别。昏招。

二话没说，他转身离开房间。

尽管星际实验室的安保系统刚刚升级过，在里面左突右撞还是无聊到死，莱多么希望能有些新奇东西让他多逛一会儿，不至于那么早就再入医务室。另外不得不说晚上走廊和皮质还是蛮吓人的。

房间里只剩下连接着巴里的医疗仪器的显示屏和莱的冷冻枪在散发微光。

“好吧你好，睡美人。”他低声说着，将冷冻枪放在椅子上，走向病床。巴里看起来和之前相比没什么变化，阖上双眼一动不动，除了胸膛随着呼吸起伏。至少现在他身上盖了毯子了。

莱有点不敢置信他真的在考虑那荒唐提议，无疑这是在做无用功，可……要是成了呢？如果巴里再也不醒来，会有谁现身尝试覆灭他的计划，还屡败屡战呢？是了，还会有其他人挺身而出，可能吧，但游戏不会这样有趣了。只是会不一样了。

他环顾四周检查有没有被他遗漏的监控摄像头——没有，理所当然——赶在说服自己放弃之前，他弯下腰，双手撑在枕上、巴里头的两侧，给了他一记亲吻。快刀斩乱麻。

莱目不转睛盯住巴里。

什么也没发生。

什么都，就算是呼吸频率的细微变化或者眼睑的轻微眨动，也没有。莱皱眉，再次向前附身，将两人双唇贴合，这次时间要长得多，足够他感受到巴里嘴唇的柔软。

还是没动静。他压下心底那股疑似失望的情绪，后退几步叹了口气，拿回冷冻枪，向门口走去。当然不会有用的，我竟然还去试了……但这就是他等待时机和巴里独处的原因。

莱正要出门去，却听见身后医务室里的传来声响。那是什么？一声咳嗽？

“斯纳特？”

他吓呆了。缓缓转过身，咬紧牙关不让叫嚣着要冲上喉咙口的讶异得逞。巴里醒了，正坐在床上看着他，被单滑落下来，堆在他腰部以下。他低头看了眼自己胸前，开始拆除那些电极，莱决定趁此良机溜之大吉，越快越好，别傻等着巴里捡回自己的智商。

天老爷说哪有这么如意的事儿。

他还没到走廊一道闪电就追了上来，一眨眼的功夫巴里便站在他面前，神情古怪。

“你刚才亲我了？”他在“亲”字上拔高了声音，莱分神想着他的头发还乱糟糟的，啊，好吧——

“你才从昏迷状态醒过来，就可以到处乱跑了吗？烦请您穿个上衣？”

巴里眨眨眼睛。一秒钟后，穿了T恤的巴里再次出现，电流在他周遭噼里啪啦作响，他胆大包天抓住莱的肩膀，把他推到墙边，好似历史回放却不像上一次那样生气——只是个孩子似的天真好奇。

“你，亲我了？”

莱转动眼珠移开目光，甩落巴里的手。

“还记得那个巫师吗？”

“哈？”巴里眼神放空一瞬，继而双目圆睁，就和见到巴里醒来时的莱一样，“噢。噢。”

“那我可以走了吗？或者还需要我跟你解释一遍你的朋友们说的命中注定和真爱之类的都是胡扯？”莱扬起一边眉弓。

巴里显得困惑极了。“命中注定的胡——不，我不这么觉得——这明明是……唔。”他一脸苦兮兮的，手磨蹭着后颈，咕哝着的话即使有超级听力的人也听不清。

莱无法不促狭一笑：“怎么了，巴里？”

巴里选择让步，后退站定，双臂交叉在胸前，朝电梯的方向点头示意，眼睛只盯着地下。

“你可以走了。”

“现在还不行。”莱逼近他，看见他的喉结随吞咽的动作上下滚动，“告诉我，我想知道，为什么会起作用呢？我是说，那个吻。”

巴里抬眼莱的脸，眼里满是专注，却躲躲闪闪，接着他认命似的叹了口气，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“我说，但是……别笑我行吗？”莱喉间逸出含混的低哼，鼓励他继续说下去，“他们没说过什么命中注定或者真爱，更像是说，呃……欸，你非要强迫我说不可吗？”

“相信我，你心知肚明我是不是在强迫你。”莱低语，“巴里，告诉我。”

“你好烦。”巴里睁开眼睛，佯怒敛眉给了他一记眼刀，又把目光挪开，“我记得的是，他们说，我喜欢的人才能唤醒我。就这样，你满意了？”

莱用了一秒钟去理解，又花了几倍的时间追赶情绪的变动：惊讶、快慰、忍俊不禁、心满意足。

“既然如此……”莱将冷冻枪塞进大腿上的枪套里，腾出双手捧住巴里的脸，将他拉近，做了今夜的第三次亲吻。结束这个吻时，巴里盯着他，双颊微微泛红，微张的双唇惹得莱再度倾身覆上，巴里作出了回应，握住莱的手，回吻他。

“那么，”两人作别，莱在走廊上踏出几步，突然说道，“明天中午中城国家银行见？珍惜一年之计，穿好制服(bring the suit)。”

身后是困惑的沉默，但巴里的笑声很快追上来，大声喊道：“这是个约会。”

也许莱会用枪指着他否认，却无法否决掉他后半夜未曾放下的嘴角。

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要吝惜你们的评论和喜欢。💗  
> （译者：不用给我，给原作者就行）


End file.
